


Мальчик внутри мужчины

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: Свитс «выпал» из команды, и теперь ему придётся разобраться со своим детством.





	Мальчик внутри мужчины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the boy in the man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291930) by [whiplash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiplash/pseuds/whiplash). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву-2017 для команды нечастных детективов

Они работали над делом, где жертвами были дети, а убийцей — безликий, издевательский голос в телефоне. От первых нескольких звонков у Бута темнели глаза, так что когда Лэнс услышал знакомый голос в собственном телефоне, он не смог сдержать облегчённого вздоха. Лучше он, чем Бут, подумалось ему тогда. Лучше он, чем доктор Бреннан.

Все в комнате затихли, когда Лэнс замахал руками, показывая на телефон. Бут отреагировал первым: расправил плечи и начал шарить по карманам в поисках собственного телефона.

— Продержи его как можно дольше, — велел он и добавил: — И включи громкую связь.

Лэнс так и сделал; его руки были тверды, а голова холодна. Его учили иметь дело с больными людьми. Учили помогать и чинить сломанное.

— Доктор Свитс, — голос в трубке почти мурлыкал, — как приятно говорить с вами.

Лэнс ещё успел подумать, почти довольно: «По крайней мере, он вежлив», и мир перевернулся вверх тормашками.

***

Звон в ушах заглушал все остальные звуки.

«Шок», — поставил Лэнс сам себе диагноз, выходя из комнаты. Он шагал медленно и размеренно, и вдруг поймал себя на том, что делает так в надежде, что со стороны это будет выглядеть выражением уверенности в себе. Сам же он понимал: единственная причина, почему он идёт так медленно, — страх; если он пойдёт быстрее, то может сорваться на бег, а если побежит... Ну, в общем, Лэнс не был уверен, что сможет остановиться.

Так он доплёлся до мужского туалета. Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, он подумал, что уже много лет его не отделяла от остального мира закрытая наглухо дверь. Пальцы едва слушались, но он всё же справился с ними и открыл кран. Из зеркала на Лэнса взглянуло угрюмое бледное лицо.

Вода текла ему на руки, а потом он тёр этими мокрыми руками лицо, проводил по волосам. Пока он совершал омовение, в голову пришла внезапная мысль: насколько же нам легче разглядеть физические признаки эмоционального потрясения, чем распознать смятение внутри себя. Профессионал внутри него занёс это в список: «Отрефлексировать позже», но пока следовало сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы выровнять дыхание.

Это довольно простой фокус, который он показывал сотням пациентов. Тревожные мысли одолевали его сознание, и хотя он понимал, что не стоит их игнорировать, пока что сконцентрировался на том, чтобы дышать и считать в уме.

Когда дверь за его спиной со скрипом отворилась, звон в ушах уже сменился звуком льющейся воды, а воздух закачивался в лёгкие и выталкивался из них через определённые промежутки времени. Лэнс встретился в зеркале со взглядом Бута и легко отследил тревогу и гнев, скрытые за более явным ощущением дискомфорта.

— Ты тут утопиться собрался? — спросил Бут, указывая на кран.

Лэнс моргнул, посмотрел на почти до краёв заполнившуюся раковину и неловким движением выключил воду. Снова подняв глаза, Лэнс обнаружил, что дверь уже закрыта, а Бут подошёл к нему вплотную. Дыхание Лэнса сбилось...

_закрытая дверь, широкие плечи, сильные руки, он теперь совсем один, никто не услышит, никто не поможет, в горле ком, что-то утыкается ему в позвоночник, когда он пытается пятиться, паника и_

...но он взял себя в руки; он стоит лицом к лицу с Бутом, чуть ниже — раковина, а чуть в прошлом — выпавший из его жизни промежуток времени, и если бы его спросили, он вряд ли смог бы ответить, сколько именно времени прошло. Ничего хорошего. Он может лучше.

— Нет, — произнёс Лэнс, отвечая на вопрос Бута. Получилось несколько резче и более хрипло, чем хотелось бы, но по крайней мере он смог вытолкнуть слова из глотки. — Нет, я не собираюсь топиться.

— Хорошо, — ответил Бут. Его голос тоже звучал до забавного размеренно. — Хорошо. Свитс, извини, но... если ты уже справился, нам, то есть мне, надо задать тебе несколько вопросов. Не о том... не о том, о чём он говорил, это не моё дело, но если бы мы смогли разобраться, как этот тип узнал о твоём прошлом...

Речь Бута была очень похожа на лепет, и хотя он был неправ по тысяче причин, то, что ему так явно неловко, помогло Лэнсу окончательно взять себя в руки.

— Конечно, — сказал он. — Всё, что может помочь.

***

Они разговаривали в комнате для отдыха. Бут стащил у некоего неведомого «косоглазого» чайный пакетик и немного молока, а Лэнс просто сидел за столом, напоминая себе: всё надо делать по очереди. Сначала они с Бутом поговорят, потом он отпросится домой на остаток дня, а там уже можно будет устроить маленькую симпатичную истерику.

— Свитс? — Бут прервал его мысли, поставив перед ним чай.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Лэнс, расцепил руки и немедля вцепился в чашку. Вдыхая запах бергамота, он вдруг почувствовал безумную надежду: может, когда-нибудь в его жизни появится тепло, способное хоть немного растопить ледяную корку, которую он чувствовал где-то глубоко внутри.

***

Лет сто тому назад Лэнс приехал в институт Джефферсона вместе с Бутом.

Когда он упомянул, что лучше вернулся бы домой, чем в кабинет, Бут настоял на том, чтобы отвезти его. Машину заполнили звуки радио, и хотя это и была отличная возможность продемонстрировать Буту, что говорить о травме бывает действительно полезно, Лэнс очень ценил, что говорили они мало.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, когда Бут затормозил у его дома. — Не стесняйся звонить, если поймёшь, что хочешь спросить ещё о чём-нибудь.

И захлопнул дверь раньше, чем Бут успел ответить. Иногда он вёл себя как трус.

***

Учитывая, как обычно протекают нервные срывы, у него ещё вполне приемлемое состояние.

Лэнс запер за собой дверь, сбросил пальто и закрылся в ванной. Теперь от остального мира его отделяло две запертых двери, и это помогало настолько, что он чувствовал себя жалким. Лэнс уселся на унитаз, упёрся локтями в колени и медленно выдохнул.

Здесь безопасно, напомнил он себе. Никто не видит его. Никто не слышит его. Он совсем один.

Наконец он расплакался.

***

— Да, алло?.. — пробормотал он, проснувшись с телефоном в руке. Из телефона раздавался чей-то голос.

— Это я, — сказал Бут. — Ты сегодня приедешь?

Лэнс проморгался, повернул голову и уставился на будильник. Было позже, чем он обычно вставал, но добраться до работы он ещё успевал. Лэнс заставил себя вспомнить вчерашний день, тыкая в больное место, как мальчишка — в налившийся синяк.

— Свитс?

Лэнс подумал о раненых животных, которые ковыляют к своим пещерам, чтобы спрятаться там, зализывают раны и ждут, поправятся они или сдохнут. О приёмных родителях, стучавших в дверь его спальни, как всегда, вежливо, но достаточно настойчиво, чтобы донести до него свою встревоженность.

— Да, — ответил он. — Уже еду.

***

Лэнс купил два кофе и по дороге в свой кабинет заглянул к Буту. Тот сидел за столом сгорбившись и с мрачным видом заполнял какой-то бланк, слишком сильно сжимая в руке ручку. Когда Лэнс постучался в уже открытую дверь, он поднял взгляд.

— Свитс! — с наигранной весёлостью воскликнул он. — Это мне?

Лэнс кивнул и подошёл к Буту, чтобы отдать ему лишнюю чашку. Зная Бута так хорошо, как Лэнс, можно было легко понять, почему он выбрал именно такой защитный метод. Прикидываясь, будто всё в порядке, Бут, несомненно, пребывает в уверенности, что оказывает ему услугу... между тем счастливо закрывая глаза на то, что такое поведение заодно не дает пристально изучить его собственное прошлое.

— Я хотел поблагодарить тебя за вчерашнее, — сказал Лэнс, не чувствуя в себе смелости уточнить, за что именно благодарит.

Бут, как и следовало ожидать, лишь пожал плечами и сделал большой глоток. В конце концов Лэнс истолковал это так: вряд ли от Бута станут ожидать, что он вовлечётся в потенциально эмоциональную беседу, когда его рот занят лучшим напитком из Старбакса.

Когда он выходил из комнаты, на его губах играла улыбка.

***

Большую часть дня Лэнс оставался в кабинете, разбираясь с бумажной работой и электронной почтой, которую пометил как менее срочную. В обед он долго думал о шоколадных батончиках в нижнем ящике, но потом всё же заставил себя выйти за сэндвичем.

Конечно, хотелось себя побаловать, но Лэнс понимал, что в отдалённой перспективе из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего. Он нашёл коллектив — людей, в компанию которых не мог бы полноценно влиться, но которые, следуя общественным нормам, без вопросов позволяли ему вращаться на краю их круга общения.

Они разговаривали и смеялись, и Лэнс проиграл сам себе в игре «не выделяйся из толпы».

***

Потом был ещё один допрос. Вопросы — иногда о деле, но в основном о Нём — настолько потрясли Лэнса, что он вообще не возражал, когда ему сказали, что отстраняют от дела.

***

Когда настал понедельник, Лэнс приехал в институт Джефферсона вместе с Бутом.

Он таскался за ним хвостиком, не отдавая себе отчёта в собственной трусости, пока в конце концов не заметил, что Бут и Бреннан пристально смотрят на него, ясно показывая, что хотели бы побыть одни. Лэнс вспыхнул и попятился к дверям. Как чудовищно неловко вышло.

Лэнс был склонен к самобичеванию не более чем к самоуспокоению, так что это чистое совпадение, что он прошёл через всю лабораторию и вторгся на территорию Ходжинса. Тот поднял на него глаза и поприветствовал кивком, но не стал отвлекаться от эксперимента. Через некоторое время Ходжинс вновь посмотрел на Лэнса, на лице его была маска напускного равнодушия, как будто он собирался говорить о чём-то повседневном.

— Так что, это правда? — спросил он. — То, о чём говорил этот засранец? С тобой действительно случилось это всё?

_Как побитая собака. Умоляя об объедках. Вас заперли и позабыли. Как унизительно, доктор Свитс._

— Да, — ответил Лэнс, — случилось.

Ходжинс отвёл глаза, у него сжались кулаки, а на скулах заиграли желваки. В наши дни люди очень боятся гнева, но Лэнс всегда считал, что так категорически отметать столь полезную эмоцию неправильно. Например, сейчас именно гнев давал им обоим почувствовать себя хоть в какой-то степени комфортно.

***

— Сегодня ужинаем у Кости, — сказал Бут вечером. — Особых изысков там нет, но всё не хлопья, лапша быстрого приготовления или что там вы, молодёжь, едите.

У Лэнса ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы справиться с обидой от такого приглашения на обед, и Бут успел уйти до того, как он что-либо ответил. Классика, хоть в учебник заноси, но напоминание о том, что все они люди — слабые, противоречивые и ебанутые — успокоило его.

Кости подала на стол суп-пюре, на гарнир — хрустящую картошку с пармезаном, а на десерт — свежие ягоды. Она пояснила, что это такая еда, которая помогает выставить себя искусным кулинаром, хотя на самом деле для её приготовления достаточно умения читать и чётко следовать инструкциям.

— Удивительно, — вдруг сказала Кости, и её голос ударил хлыстом, даром что она смотрела на Лэнса с детской беспомощностью и недоумением. — Все последние исследования в один голос утверждают, что отдалённые последствия насилия, пережитого в раннем детстве и подростковом возрасте, должны...

— Кости! — рявкнул Бут, и из того, как возмущённо сверкнули её глаза, Лэнс сделал вывод, что помимо вербального сигнала она получила ощутимый пинок под столом.

— Всё в порядке, — уверил их Лэнс, стараясь, чтобы это не прозвучало фальшиво.

Кости победно посмотрела на Бута, но что-то до неё всё же дошло, потому что заканчивать предложение она не стала, сказав вместо этого:

— Ты очень хорошо скомпенсирован. Учитывая обстоятельства.

— Спасибо, — выдавил Лэнс.

***

Бут поймал убийцу спустя три недели и одного мёртвого ребёнка.

Когда Лэнс узнал об этом, то подумал, что это пиррова победа. А может, и не победа вовсе.

Преступник молчал о детях, о том, зачем убивал их, и о том, откуда у него информация о прошлом лиц, участвовавших в расследовании. Лэнс пробрался в комнату за зеркальным окном, чтобы посмотреть на убийцу. Тот оказался совершенно среднестатистическим на вид, ничего примечательного, обычный старик вроде того, кто жил с ним на одной улице и каждый день выгуливал терьера.

Это как раз неудивительно. Лэнс всегда знал, что некоторые вещи прячутся особенно глубоко.

***

— Он всё ещё молчит, — заявил Бут вместо приветствия.

Он зашёл в кабинет Лэнса, не дожидаясь разрешения, и плюхнулся в кресло, словно это он был здесь хозяином. Поведение доминантного альфа-самца было призвано скрыть огорчение, которое Лэнс всё же видел: плечи напряжены, зубы стиснуты...

— Но у меня есть теория, — продолжил Бут, но оборвал себя, с неодобрением посмотрев на Лэнса, сидевшего за столом с соломинкой во рту и сэндвичем в руке. — Ты что, забыл, что мы сегодня ужинаем вместе? Брось это!

Лэнс с громким звуком втянул напиток через трубочку — так сильно, что у него надулись щёки. Бут округлил глаза и открыл рот, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но только головой покачал.

— Мы знаем, — снова начал он, — что Линтон работал вахтёром в разных госучреждениях, в том числе соцслужбах. Как ты говорил в своё время, его привлекали дети из групп риска.

Лэнс кивнул и отложил сэндвич.

— Мы проанализировали его компьютер и установили, что он контактировал с другими. Такими же, как он. Они делились историями: тем, что видели, слышали от других, о чём читали...

— И темой, к которой они постоянно возвращались, было?..

— Дети, — резко ответил Бут. — Дети, пережившие насилие.

Бут наконец отвёл взгляд, уголки губ опустились. Типичная родительская реакция, как подумалось Лэнсу. Он понял, что Бут имел в виду, и сама мысль о том, что какие-то незнакомцы пересказывали друг другу историю о самых ужасных моментах его, Лэнса, жизни, дрочили на пролитую им кровь и выплаканные им слёзы, была тошнотворна.

Однако, Лэнс признавал, что Бут трудился в поте лица, чтобы он смог успокоиться. И весь этот разговор был своего рода услугой со стороны Бута. Интересно, сможет ли он когда-нибудь искренне смотреть на вещи под таким углом.

— Спасибо, что поставил меня в известность, — выдавил он.

— Мы их поймаем, — сказал Бут, наклоняясь к нему вплотную. — Все наши компьютерщики заняты этим, Свитс. Они от нас не уйдут.

***

— За хорошую еду и доброе вино, — сказал Лэнс спустя несколько часов. — А ещё за семью и друзей.

И все подняли бокалы.


End file.
